Windwhisper
by L-lover
Summary: It's hard becoming an Autobot. It's even harder when you're a femme. TFA BeeXOC (On a possibly permanent HIATUS)
1. First Transmission: Autoboot Camp

**First Transmission: Autoboot Camp**

I didn't know a single bot in my group. They all seemed like jerks, though, so I didn't think I would want to know them. There was a tall orange mech getting hit by a smaller green mech, along with a tall thinner greenish blue mech that was watching them. On another side there was a small, cute yellow and gray mech who was trying to avoid a very large dark green mech who seemed to be annoying him.

I figured it would be best to talk to at least one of them, but I decided against it at that moment. They all either seemed mad or cocky, which were two things I tried to avoid in bots. Especially mechs.

"Hey femme, you with us?" I turned to see nothing but orange, and I backed away slightly.

"Umm, I think so," I said quietly. I always hated my voice. I was constantly made fun of as a sparkling and femmeling because I was so quiet.

The small green mech was smirking in my direction. "You should stick with us, even if you aren't in our group. What can you do? Any special abilities?"

"I-I can control the wind currents and patterns."

"Really? That can come in handy, huh?" said the the one who had been watching.

"I've never found a good advantage of it."

The yellow mech and green mech who were on the other side were silent by now. The yellow one was listening in on our conversation.

We were all called to attention. I looked up to see a very confident and arrogant blue, orange, and silver mech waltzing towards us. "Listen up! I am Sentinel Minor—I will be your drill Sargent, but you are going to call me sir! Understood?" After hearing everyone's 'yes, sir', he had suddenly gotten up in the biggest one's face. "Wipe that smile off your face, dull-spark!"

The poor mech was stammering, "I-I'm not smiling, sir—M-my jaw is just connected that way, s-Sir!"

"Maybe so, but check out the asteroid-sized chin on sarge," the small yellow bot whispered in my direction. He seemed to be very cocky, but something told me he was very caring and gentle.

"You think my chin is funny, cadet?" He was now up in the mech's face, trying to look intimidating.

"No, sir." The mech saluted, and I couldn't help but giggle. Sentinel Minor then turned his attention to me.

"Was that really that funny, femme?" He seemed softer toward me.

"It would have been funny if he did it to any bot, sir," was my reply. They all seemed to either smirk or laugh at this, although Sentinel didn't seem to like it. He let it slide, though, probably because I was a femme.

"So, what do you lot want to do, hmm? You! In the front! what's your goal?"

The tall one in the front didn't even flinch. "To be an Elite Guard Intelligence Officer, sir." We then went down the line.

"To be an Elite Guard Trooper, sir." The larger orange mech.

"To be an Elite Guard Commander, sir." The small green mech.

"Uh, I was hoping to be a-a Certified Space-bridge Technician, s-sir." They all seemed to laugh at this.

"I want to be an Elite Guard Warrior and kick some Decepticon skid-plate, sir!" That was the yellow mech next to me.

"Ha! You couldn't kick my motherboard if I held it in front of your foot!" was Sentinel's reply, and it made me feel bad for the mech. Nobody seemed to give him a break.

My turn. "I want to be a medic-bot, sir"

"Well then, let's see what you can do! In the front! And down the line!"

The mech in the front began to expand almost every part of his body, mainly his arms and legs. Sentinel seemed slightly impressed, "Well, that's an interesting technique... Longarm."

Next was the orange mech. He ended up revealing the same silver plating as he did earlier. "Is that it?"

"Hit me with everything you got, sir!" Sentinel shrugged and produced a strong looking shield. He attempted to knock the mech over, but failed in doing so.

Slightly worn out, he smiled slightly. "Wow, very good... Ironhide." He then stepped to the right slightly, over to the small green mech, who then produced stingers that he was amazingly skilled with. "Amazing. Welcome to the team... Wasp."

The yellow mech next to me seemed upset by then. "Oh yeah," he drew stingers that seemed very similar to Wasp's, "I can do much better than that." He tried to create blasts like Wasp did, but he ended up doing more damage than good.

Sentinel seemed angry. "You're nothing but a bumbler! ...You're Bumblebee!" The mech sulked.

"Is it my turn now, sir?" came the large green mech, still without a name. He produced a very large wrecking ball, but was unable to control it, and accidentally squashed Sentinel. Now he was really angry. "And you! You're all bulk and no brains! You're Bulkhead!" Now everyone looked to me. "What can you do, femme?"

I didn't know what to do. I carefully produced a small but strong tornado in my hand. "I-I can make them as large as I want," I said quietly, dreading my voice. "I can bend anything that has to do with air." I allowed the tornado to get stronger and bigger, and Sentinel's face seemed to show panic. Suddenly, as fast as it came, the cyclone was gone, disappearing into the atmosphere.

Sentinel seemed extremely happy for some reason, but then looked over questioningly. "Why are you speaking so softly?"

"My vocals were damaged when I was created, sir. This is as loud as I can speak."

He seemed to think for a moment. "I know the perfect name for you—Windwhisper."

Even though I hated having such a quiet voice, I had to admit, I liked my name a lot. ...Windwhisper... It seemed to fit me perfectly.

* * *

I noticed that throughout the time we were there at camp, that I was the center of attention in my group majority of the time. Wasp and Bumblebee both seemed to argue over who I paid attention to, and truthfully, I was kind of annoyed by it. Still, they were mechs, and you can't really do anything to stop them, I suppose...

After training for the day was finished, we had about thirty cycles to get washed up and ready for recharge. I noticed that Bumblebee had pulled Longarm to the side to talk about some secret whatever and Bulkhead was no where to be seen, probably trying to talk to Bumblebee. Wasp and Ironhide seemed busy in their own little world, so I started walking off.

"Yo, Windwhisper, wait up!"

"Yeah, wait for us!"

I turned around and came face to face with Wasp, only a small gap between us. "Hey. How's my little femme doing?" I smiled and then tried to move out of the way slightly.

"Pretty good. How about my big, strong mech, hmm? And I'm not that little, am I?"

"You're smaller than Bumbler over there," he wrapped his arms around me, "and he's pretty tiny." Ironhide, who had just caught up to us, heard the joke and laughed loudly.

"You guys are so mean to Bee. Leave him alone. I personally like his name. It's cute." Wasp seemed kind of shocked at first, but then laughed along with Ironhide.

"Aww, don't try to defend 'im, 'Whisp. You can't really do much about it." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to argue and win.

Longarm and Bumblebee didn't come into the room, which (sadly) everyone (femme or mech) had to share, until it was about time for everyone to go into recharge. I could tell that Bumblebee was planning something, and I hoped to Primus that he didn't get into too much trouble.

I was still trying to get comfortable being in a recharge-room with five mechs. I trusted Bee, Bulkhead, and Longarm. My main problem was Wasp and Ironhide. Both were always talking about interfacing, and sadly, I AM THE ONLY FEMME. Not only that, but my berth is right between Wasp's and Bumblebee's. Imagine how annoying that must be (neither of them ever shut up at night).

It was quiet after everyone was in recharge; I was just starting to drift off when I felt someone shaking me. "Windwhisper, wake up. Come on, 'Whisp, please wake up."

"What, Bumblebee? What's going on?" I was tired and wanted to nap. I turned my optics back on and glared at him.

"I think there is a spy among us, and I found a way to catch him." He looked so excited, like a little sparkling. I gave him that 'let-me-recharge-or-I'm-taking-you-offline' face. "Aww, come on. Don't give me that look. Please, just come with me so I can have another witness when I get him in the act."

I sighed. "Why don't you get Bulkhead? You're friends, right?"

"I am NOT friends with him. He keeps calling me his 'little buddy'. It's annoying."

"I can think of another mech who's annoying. Please let me recharge in peace."

He sighed. "Fine. Pleasant dreams." He set me down from the gentle grip on my arms he had and started walking out towards the door. I lied back down and shut off my optics. I was so tired, I hardly cared when I heard an explosion and then Sentinel scream only a couple of cycles later.

* * *

"27...28...29...30..."

We had to do extra transform-ups because of Bumblebee's trap from last night going wrong. His stupid box was supposed to blow up when someone, mainly the spy, would open it. The only problem was that Sentinel's curiosity had gotten the best of him last night. He was still covered in the pink gooey substance that had resulted from the explosion.

Later that day, Wasp told me he wanted us to have time to 'deepen our relationship'. Truthfully, I would have to say the day was pretty boring. Except what ended up coming over the intercom about five cycles after training.

_Ugh, you won't believe the slagging numb-bolts the commander assigned me to this time. I mean, he was a pretty good bot during the Great War and all but now, Ultra Magnus is just a bunch of scrap metal begging for an upgrade._

Both Wasp and I couldn't help but both gasp and laugh at this. Wasp, who had had his arms around me, had let me go and was now holding his stomach from laughter.

_ ...Now, where is that echo coming from...?_

Then I remembered the other time with Bumblebee's trap messing up. I had the feeling this wouldn't be good.

* * *

"148!...149!...150!..."

I was right—this wasn't very good. 250 transform-ups: that was our punishment—and we didn't even do anything! I realized then just why everyone always seemed so angry at Bumblebee's mistakes—not a single bot was spared in punishment.

"You can think yellow-jacket over there for all the extra transform-ups."

We all took a second to look over at Bee, who just looked over and blushed. I noticed something—Bee was kind of cute. No, he was really cute. I looked down and continued with our punishment; I felt bad about calling him annoying the other night.

Wasp didn't seem any different. "Thanks a lot, Bumbler..." I rolled my optics as Ironhide glared down in Bee's and Bulkhead's direction. They were acting like mere sparklings!

"Take it easy on him, Wasp," Longarm said as he followed with what I was doing.

"Yeah, I didn't give you the work."

Later that night, I decided that I was going to apologize to Bumblebee. I went into the large room that we all shared, and noticed what Longarm and Bumblebee were the only one's there. But Bee's legs had been taken off!

"Bee? Longarm, what happened? Who did this to you, Bee?"

Bumblebee's face looked both pained and embarrassed as he looked to Longarm and glared. "You said she wouldn't be in here!"

Longarm apologized quietly and we helped get his legs connected to the rest of his body. "Wasp and Ironhide decided they wanted to thank him for all of the extra transform-ups earlier."

"Yeah," The poor yellow mech looked pissed, "and because Wasp is a spy who's trying to get rid of me."

I couldn't believe he had just said that. "Is that what this is all about? You think Wasp is a spy? For who?"

"Uh, the Decepticons', duh."

"Well it can't possibly be Wasp; he's been with me everyday—he couldn't be a spy. He had no possible opening to get information out past camp."

"'Whisp, I know you think that Wasp likes you and all, but he's just using you, can't you see it? He's using you to get information and to make it look like he's innocent." At this I dropped the leg I had been holding onto, and ran out of the room. "H-hey! Wait Windwhisper—I'm sorry! Come back!" He tried to jump up but Longarm held him down.

"Let her go for now, Bee. I need to repair you, anyway..."

* * *

I didn't speak to Bumblebee for the rest of the day. Bulkhead had tried to cheer me up but to no success. He was angry at Bee, too. Apparently, there had been an incident I hadn't known of when we tried the simulated test only about twenty cycles ago. Bulkhead had saved Bee from a real blast from a tampered gun, and Bumblebee was still a jerk to him.

"I personally think he might like ya." That was the only possibility that Bulkhead could come up with when I asked him why Bee would say something like that about Wasp. "I mean, he's always staring at you and tries to compete with Wasp to get your attention. It only sounds right."

I hadn't thought about that. I had been around Wasp so long that I hadn't thought about what the other mechs were thinking about me. "You really think so? ...Did he ever talk about me like that?"

"He never said anything to me directly, but he talks about you in recharge a lot, that's fer sure. I'm sure he feels bad about saying those things he said earlier, too. You should give him a second chance, ya know?"

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to go talk to him. Come on."

When we got to the room, Bumblebee was sitting on his berth in his own little world. He was staring off into space, his optics dully lit. "Bee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like. It was wrong. I know that you were just trying to protect me. Please, can you forgive me?"

He was looking at me by now, and his eyes still dull, he smiled. "You mean that, 'Whisp?" I nodded, and went to hug him, and he fell onto the berth holding me. "I am still sorry. I tried to apologized, but I kind of only had one leg connected and I figured you probably wouldn't want to hear me anyway."

"It's my fault. I should have just realized that you're my friend, and that you have rights to worry about me. What I don't understand, though, is why you think Wasp is a spy. Do you have any proof?"

He was quiet. "Umm, about that—"

He was interrupted by Longarm running in. "Bumblebee, I just heard that there is going to be a surprise inspection in under a cycle. This is your last chance to expose Wasp before Sentinel can take all the credit—umm, sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Bumblebee jumped up leaving me on the berth alone. "N-no, nothing happened. Just, uh, making up. You know, earlier, what had happened?"

"Oh, yes, good. I can create a distraction, Bumblebee and you get his key."

Only a little under a half-cycle, Sentinel came marching in, and Bumblebee had just opened Wasp's trunk of belongings. He gasped as did I when I went over next to the berth to stand in attention.

"Bumbler! What are you doing in Wasp's property?"

Bumblebee stood up and pointed down at the trunk, "Exposing a Decepticon spy, sir." Inside was all of the equipment needed to transmit information out of the camp, along with other things that could be used to spy and gain enemy information. I couldn't believe it; Bumblebee had been right. Wasp was a spy, and I had been used.

* * *

I hated how they took Wasp. He was strapped down onto a carrier and he was cursing and threatening Bumblebee, saying he would be back to get revenge. Yet he claimed to be falsely accused.

"Windwhisper, 'Whisp, please, you have to believe me—I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm not a spy. Please, tell them I'm not a spy... Please." I couldn't stand watching them do that. He looked frantic, and I had just realized then that I would never see Wasp again. Primus was definitely hating me right now. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I couldn't stand to look at him. "'Whisp..." After he was gone, I felt so offline, I didn't hear what was going on around me.

Too bad I didn't hear that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were leaving me here alone with Ironhide and Longarm

Until It Was Too Late.

**End Transmission**


	2. Second Transmission: Leaving the Academy

**Second Transmission: Leaving The Academy**

It had been stellar-cycles since I had seen or heard from the others. After camp was finally through, I was able to get into Autobot Academy and was getting an education to be a medic-bot. I was kind of popular, but mainly with mechs more than the small amount of femmes that were there. Also, I soon became one of the top in my class, as humans would later say. I was able to learn much faster than anyone else trying to be in the medic field.

I truthfully didn't really like being around a lot of the mechs at the academy. While the bots there were supposed to be respectful, they were as bad as Ironhide and Wasp when it came to the concept of interfacing. Such numb-bolts.

I was walking down the hallway to go back to my quarters. There wasn't anyone else around (they were all either recharging or in a recreation room by now), so I figured I could finally get some energy and recharge in peace. Before I could get to my door, two mechs who were about three or four times my own size came up to me and blocked my way.

"Hey there, femme, why not come with us? Wanna' have sum fun?" The mech tried to give an attractive smirk, but failed in doing so. Then his friend tried to lean up against the wall next to me, and then he was accidentally tripped by my foot and fell (face first) on the hard ground. I couldn't help but laugh as they looked over at me, anger filling their optics.

"Shut up, femme. Do we have to punish you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to have to mess up your pretty face-plate."

"I think you would just hurt yourselves before you could do a thing to me."

"Really? Why don't we at least give it a try, huh?" The first one grabbed my chin with his only open hand forcefully (he had been helping the other mech up).

I smiled. They were going to regret ever coming near me. "Whatever you say." In an instant, both were stuck in a small tornado, and looking like they were going to throw up energon. By now, there was a crowd of bots around us, all yelling for us to continue our 'fight'.

Suddenly, it got quiet. And it hit me. I looked to the side to see Jazz along with Ultra Magnus himself, both looking at me with stern yet worried looks. I allowed the tornado to dissipate and the mechs scrambled to their feet. "S-sirs," the second one started, "this femme was trying to brake into one of the rooms and we thought—"

"Don't give us that You know what you did!" Wow. Jazz could get angry really fast. A lot faster than I imagined he could.

"We have the entire fight on surveillance. There is no way you two are getting away with what you did this time. All three of you follow me. I'm sure Sentinel isn't going to be very happy with you, Windwhisper." We followed them down the hall as the crowd of bots went in their separate ways.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Yep, Sentinel's tone told me he wasn't going to be very happy with me. "This is the seventh time you've been in a fight! You promised me you weren't going to do that again!"

"Sir, please, they started it. It was merely self-defense. They were harassing me." We were talking in the hallway. Well, I was, anyway. He was yelling. I probably would, too. Yeah, if I could.

He sighed. "Why are you doing this. Last I checked, you were always the best, both education and personality. When did you change that?"

"I don't know, I never noticed." The truth was, I had changed. A lot actually. I used to be so passive, but now, I didn't take slag from any bot.

"Sometimes, I think you should stop hanging around Jazz... Anyways, I think you know what's going to happen now, don't you?"

"Can't you just give me a brake? Just this once? It really wasn't my fault..."

"I'm afraid not, 'Whisp. This is it. In exactly twenty cycles, you'll have to leave for the space bridges."

But I decided to leave only a few cycles later when I was tackled by Jazz's scary hugs. Even though I hated the stupid academy, I was sure for one thing.

I would miss my friends.

**End Transmission**


	3. Third Transmission: Reunion

**Third Transmission: Reunion**

I was bored out of circuits by the time I had gotten to the ship I was now assigned into calling home. I just wanted to go to my berth and go into recharge. Almost about fifteen cycles after my our departure, Sentinel and I finally gotten there. We were met by their leader, Optimus Prime, who apparently was an ex friend of Sentinel's.

"I'm surprised that they didn't put you in prison after what you did, Optimus. So, you had better take care of Windwhisper, got it? Don't you dare lose her somewhere." Throughout the many mega-cycles that I had known him, Sentinel had kind of watched out for me, which I had always heard was shocking to those who had known him before me. I had always figured it was because I was a femme.

"You can't boss me around, Sentinel—after all, we are the same rank. But I wouldn't think of leaving her somewhere anyway, so you should have no reason to get your wires in a bunch." I felt short as I looked up at the two mechs. Optimus was towering so high, he looked as tall as Sentinel. You would think that living around Ultra Magnus, I wouldn't have a problem with the taller bots. But, me still only about 8 feet (in human measurement), was only known to be a height in femmes. "Now then, if everyone's ready, you can leave, Sentinel." Rude, much.

"So, I guess, I'll see you later, sir?" I said, turning back to Sentinel, who just looked back at me. He tried to smile.

"Yep, see you later. And don't let these mechs boss you around. Remember, you're better than them." With that, he left me to my new place and, yet again, it was a place of ONLY MECHS. Seriously, how hard is it to make a femme? There are WAY too many mechs crawling around here and Cybertron.

I looked over to see Optimus was already calling everyone to the room. The first mech was much older, a red and white medicbot. "Well, it appears that someone actually came on time. Ratchet, this is Windwhisper. Windwhisper, Ratchet is our medicbot. Isn't that what you wanted to be?"

I nodded. "Yeah, ever since I was a femmeling."

Ratchet looked surprised. "Really? Well, how much did you learn back at the academy?"

"A lot, actually, but I think it will be cooler to see what all you can do."

He smiled, and then hit the button that Optimus had hit earlier, I suppose it was an intercom. "Where are you kids? Get in here, now!"

In less that a quarter of a cycle, a black, skinny ninja bot appeared through the doorway quickly. "What is it? Our new arrival here early?"

"It seems like it," Ratchet said. "Windwhisper, Prowl. Prowl, Windwhisper. I think you two are about the same age, as are Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Where are they, anyway?"

"Did you say, Bumblebee and Bulkhead? And they're about my age?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know them," Prowl asked as he came a little closer.

"I think so. I hope it's them. How many mechs would have the same names as them?" There was a sudden rumble in the ground and a big green giant of a mech came running through.

"Sorry, we're late, bossbot. Bumblebee—" He stopped and started to stare off towards me. "W-windwhisper? Is that you!" He ran up and captured me into a bear-hug (another human term) and started talking jumbled gibberish about how much he missed me.

"Is it really you?"

I turned around after finally being released and looked into Bee's optics. "Yes, Bumblebee. It's me. I miss—"

I felt his arm around me in half a second (human term) and his smile was so big it looked like it was going to fall off his faceplate. "I can't believe it's you! Oh, 'Whisp, I missed you so much! This is so cool! And you're staying fer good, right? It's not just a visit? Or is it a dream? Am I in recharge...?" He was asking so many questions I could hardly hear them all.

I put a finger to his lips. "Yes, Bee, I'm staying, for good. And you seem to be perfectly awake to me. Should I hit you and see if you wake up?"

He smiled even wider. "I missed you."

"You made that clear," I laughed. "I missed you, too. So, is this where you've been all this time? How come you never contacted me?"

"Well, uh," He turned to Bulkhead and sighed. He looked back at me. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Whatever. Let's go and have some fun! By the way, what exactly do we do here?" Everyone sweat-dropped and looked at me, and I felt stupid, but I didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment. Because I was with my friends, and that was what would always matter.

Always.

**End Transmission**


	4. Fourth Transmission: One Rough Day

**Fourth Transmission: One Rough Day**

It had been stellar-cycles since I had been kicked out of Autobot Academy, and I felt a lot better on the ship. When I had been at the academy, I never got a brake. I always kept my guard up, never able to relax. Working on the ship wasn't completely opposite, though. I still had to learn to get an education (Prowl and Ratchet helped with that), and I was still stuck cleaning after Bumblebee, who I shared a room with.

I had finally gotten a chance to relax from working, so I decided that I would go and take a nap. For the last ten cycles, I had been studying nonstop with Prowl on the history of Cybertron. I laid down and shut off my optics. _ Everyone else will be fine_, I thought to myself. _They can last a couple of cycles without me—_

"Windwhisper! Wake up! You have got to see this!"

_I stand corrected._ It was just like Bumblebee to do that. I sighed as I got up and opened our door. "What's going o—." As I went to walk out, Bumblebee's fist connected with my face, and I fell on my back. He had been banging on the door, apparently.

He rushed to pick me up. "Primus, I am sooo sorry, 'Whisp. But come on, you're not gonna believe what we found! The Allspark! Oh, and there's a Decepticon ship following us, so we have to get to our stations."

I was so shocked I just followed as he dragged me into the main control room. Everyone else was already in their seats, except Optimus, who talking to Ultra Magnus. They had said something about sending some of the Elite Guard to help us and to retrieve the Allspark. After he was done, Sentinel popped back up. "Are you taking care of Windwhisper, Optimus? You had better—"

I heard Prime sigh as he shut off the link. "We need to get out of here. Prepare to launch."

"But Ultra Magnus said to stay here and hide," said Bulkhead as everyone looked over to Optimus in shock.

"I know, but we can't let them get the Allspark if they are there."

For once, I didn't know what to say, so I just followed along with everyone else. It was kind of a rough ride because of the fact that we were trying to get away so quickly, but it got even rougher when there was a sudden jolt, making me fall out of my seat. "What the heck was that?" I asked as I tried to get back up. There was another jolt, and this time everyone fell.

"Prowl, put up a surveillance of the exterior." When he did so, everyone was shocked. There was a mech, and he was HUGE, trying to break into the ship.

"Who the heck is that?"

"I can't believe it... He's alive... Megatron..." We all turned to Ratchet, and Bee started freaking out.

"Megatron—as in the most brutal and vicious of Decepticons—not to mention their leader? As in the guy who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?" He looked like he was going to hyperventilate at any moment.

"We have to protect the Allspark, even with our lives." Optimus sent a gun out to the exterior of the ship and started to shoot at Megatron, who just broke it easily. Soon after, he was able to brake through the hard metal of our ship and jumped through, landing right next to Optimus. He grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is the Allspark?" was the only thing he said as he started to strangle Optimus. I noticed he seemed to be the only one there, and I figured we could probably take him with sneak attacks. As I went to move from my hiding spot, I was pulled over by Ratchet.

"Stay outta' sight, kid. Let us handle it," he whispered and pushed me over to Prowl. "Get her out of here." Before I could say anything, I was pushed out into a small room and they locked me in.

_Slagging idiots! I can easily take him. I control the wind, remember?_ I airbended into the door, knocking it out of it's place. I quietly jumped out of the small room and into the hallway. I saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead in the room next door, and I snuck in to see what they were doing.

"Windwhisper, you're supposed to be hiding." I looked up at Bumblebee's optics.

"I know how to fight you know. Did you forget I can control the wind?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, yeah." I sighed and suddenly there was a loud thud, and I looked to see Optimus and Megatron crash into the room.

Then I looked out into the space—we were nearing a Space Bridge! As we got closer, it activated and we were suddenly sucked into it. We came out into an unexplored section, and there were no other bridges. I looked over at Optimus, who was helping Ratchet hold Megatron down.

"Windwhisper! Grab the Allspark and run!"

I did as I was told, but as I got there, so did Megatron. He tried to pull it from me. "Give me the Allspark, femme."

"Slag no!" I Blew a huge tornado-like wind in his face, knocking him down. Sadly, I went down with him. _He really should have just let go._ He continued to pull, but he failed in taking it from me. I only had one option at that moment. I let go of the Allspark with one hand and blasted two large twisters at him. They started to tear into his outer plating slightly, causing him to soften his grip. With that, I ducked under the Allspark and kicked with all my might into his stomach. He fell to the outside of the ship as he let go of the Allspark. I ran back toward Prowl and Bee. Prowl took the Allspark.

"Impressive."

"I told you I could fight." I suddenly heard a very large explosion from outside. "Where are the others?"

"They're still fighting Megatron." Bumblebee looked over. "Why? We have to get the Allspark out of here."

Another explosion, only louder and closer. The other Autobots came running toward us. "We have to hurry—to the stasis pods! The ship is going to crash into that planet!" I didn't get a chance to hear the rest, because I was pushed into one by Ratchet. The last thing I saw was water outside of the ship as everyone else got into other pods. I started to feel tired as gas and ice started to fill the pod. I couldn't keep myself awake any longer. I guess there was one thing that was good about all of this.

I finally got a chance to recharge.

**End Transmission**


	5. Fifth Transmission: Earth and Sari

**Fifth Transmission: Earth and Sari**

After a long fifty stellar-cycles of a recharge, I woke up to everyone else already up. "Ah, good, you're awake," I heard Optimus say as he and the others turned to look at me. "We landed as safely as possible, but the ship is too damaged. We have got to stay here a while and fix the ship."

"Really? Cool. Can I go and explore? Please, please, please?"

"Not yet. We don't even know what planet this is, or if there is life."

I looked out the window and watched as some very strange aquatic life swam by. "It looks like there's life. What are those—are they organics? That is so cool!"

"We need to be careful. We'll send Teletran I to explore the surface, and then we'll go up." After about a half of a cycle, we were shocked to see so many small organics being attacked by some nasty monster-ish organic creature.

"We need to help them!" I shouted as I jumped up from my spot on the floor.

"You're right," was Optimus' reply. "Autobots—transform and roll out!"

* * *

We figured it would be better if we changed alt. modes based on the modes we found and scanned on Teletran I. After that, we left the ship.

By the time we were out there, there were a whole bunch of little cars that were carrying some organics. The ones out of the cars had weapons, but they were losing because the creature was taking anything it could to get energy.

"Stay out of the way! We'll take care of it." Optimus shouted out to the organics as we tried to stop the creature. We didn't really know how to fight organics, because at the academy, they told us that we weren't allowed near organic planets. We came up with the idea that Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet would fight first, while Bee, Bulkhead and I went to evacuate the organics to another safe area.

After I grabbed a bunch of cooperating organics, I ran towards Bee. "Where should we put them?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, there was a small gasp and we turned to see a small organic with red hair and a yellow outfit.

"Aww, look." Bulkhead went closer, still in his alt. mode. "Look how cute. Hey little guy, did you lose your owner bot?"

The tiny organic looked at us, and suddenly screamed so loud, I almost dropped the other organics. "What is that?" I screamed and Bee tried to block the sound for the both of us.

"I don't know! Some kind of defense mechanism!" It got quiet as the organic was grabbed by the monster. I ran the ones I was holding to a safe place and put them down.

"Try to get the others to come over here and hide in a safe place." With that, I ran back to find the others and fight.

Bee had gotten the other small organic to a safe place, and Prowl had gotten stuck inside of the monster, after a plan to put a bomb in it failed. We were starting to lose hope in fighting this thing, when suddenly Ratchet was able to pull Prowl out just as the bomb went of. The monster blew up into hundreds of little pieces, but Prowl wasn't coming out of stasis.

* * *

We were able to get back to the ship shortly after. It was extremely quiet because we didn't know if Prowl was going to make it. Ratchet was doing everything he could to get him stable, but nothing seemed to be working.

"I don't know what to do," Ratchet said quietly to Optimus. "He may not make it."

"He has to! We can't let him go offline! He practically saved the day!" I didn't know what to do. I was panicking. One of my best friends was about to go offline. "Maybe I can help?"

Ratchet sighed. "You're good, 'Whisp, but I don't think you're good enough to do miracles just yet. I'm sorry." I couldn't take it. I ran outside and ran to my quarters. It was trashed (part of the fight earlier had apparently happened in here), but the berth was still intact. It wasn't enough to comfort me.

I ran to Prowl's quarters. I needed something to comfort me. But Prowl was always the one who would do that. I sighed. His room had been untouched. I laid down in his berth and just laid there, energon streaming down my face. I couldn't keep it in any longer. He wasn't going to make it—there needed to be a miracle for him to survive. And I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I shut off my optics. Maybe, I was just dreaming all of this. There hadn't even been a fight—after all, Megatron was dead. There weren't any Decepticons anymore. And Prowl was still online, and would be for a long time.

I was starting to cry harder. I knew I couldn't avoid the truth. I had most likely lost one of my best friends. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek, and I couldn't believe my optics when I turned them on.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that, 'Whisp. But I'm not leaving you any time soon." Prowl was smiling as he sat down next to me. "I personally wouldn't have believed you would be this upset. After all, you would have Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

I hugged him. "They aren't you, though. No one could possibly replace you. It's like we're part of the same family unit." I felt him hug back. I let go of him for a second. "How did you get better, though. Ratchet said you... wouldn't make it."

"I suppose you didn't meet Sari yet. Come on."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the medbay. When we got back in there, I saw the small organic from earlier. "Hey, you're the thing with that defense mechanism from earlier."

It looked at me. "I'm not a thing." It looked annoyed. "I'm a she. My name's Sari."

"Oh, sorry. How did you guys save Prowl?"

Sari held up a small key. "I don't know fer sure, but I think this did..." I looked over to the others who just shrugged.

"Well, he's online. That's all that matters." I went and hugged him.

"Are you two dating or something?" Sari asked and everyone looked at her confused.

"What does 'dating' mean?" Bumblebee acted kind of confused.

"Well, it means... that you two are, ya know, 'together', an 'item', or you're 'going steady'. Do you see what I mean?"

"Not really. We act like we're from the same family unit, if that's what you mean."

Sari seemed to realize what I meant. "Oh, you're like brother and sister! That's so cool!" She ran over to me and stared up. "Are you a girl, then?"

"I am a femme, but I think that they're the same thing, from the looks of it."

"Sweet!"

After that, we all went back up to the surface, leaving the ship behind. We figured for the time being, we would be stuck here for a while. Besides, I wanted to explore Earth, as Sari called it.

This was going to be fun.

**End Transmission**


End file.
